Seducing Yohji
by Lady Iron
Summary: Ken is trying to seduce Yohji... and it seems he is succeing - **Chapter 7 uploaded**
1. Playing in the shower

Disclaimer: If they were mine, this wouldn't be a fanfic, it would be a script for one of the anime episodes...

Rating: Well I dunno... I'll say R, because there will be a lemon (or two... or three...)

OOCness? Well maybe... but without OOCness fanfiction wouldn't exist. And in the following chapters the OOCness will be explained.

Oh, and please, review this. It makes me happy. Good and bad reviews welcome (I guess not everybody will like it...). And now, to the fic:

******************************************************************

Seducing Yohji

"Hey Yohji, could you lend me a hand?"

"Yes?"

"Could you help me to wash my hair?"

"Ken, you are old enough to be able to wash your hair by yourself..."

"Yeah... but last night I hurt my left arm in the mission, and I can't move it now..."

I see him pouting, and I know I won't have any choice left but helping him washing his damn hair. I wouldn't mind helping Omi or even Aya to do such thing, it would be just helping a friend... but him... It's not a good thing to be in the shower with the person you like..., well, that's not bad, the bad thing is beeing in the shower with the person you like when he doesn't like you. 

"Why don't you ask Omi or Aya?" I don't know why I'm asking this... The truth is I want to see him naked in the shower, and I want to wash his hair. "Oh, c'mon... Would you like to have Aya washing your hair? It would be scary. And he would kill me if he saw Omi washing my hair. Moreover... Your hair is always so soft and shiny that I guess that you are the best person to ask this. You'll know what to do!" If I didn't knew Ken, I would say that the last sentence had a sexual innuendo on it... But he is right, Aya would kill him if he saw his little boyfriend washing Ken's hair.

"Ok, let's go..." My life is a hell. I know that if I tried to seduce him I would succed, but I just don't dare, because what if he is immune to my seduction?

"Yohji, could you help me undressing?" Oh, Shit... when I though things couldn't get worse...

"But you just wanted to wash your hair..." 

"Yohji, we have a shower, it's impossible just to wash your hair there without getting absolutely soaking wet"

I sigh in defeat... I'm gonna kill Aya. Some time before we had a bath, but I don't know how the hell he managed to break it with his katana... I mean, what the hell was he doing with the katana in the bathroom? I help Ken to take his clothes off. He is wearing a shirt, and I'm getting more nervous every button I undo. When I finish with his shirt I help him with his pants and I already don't know what I feel. It's a mixture between excitement, fear and something I don't recognize. Now I have to help him with his underwear and I don't know if I want to or if I don't.

"Oi Yohji, could you bring me some clean clothes, please?"

I run out of the bathroom, not knowing to thank heavens to have let me gone out of there or be angry for missing such a chance... I get some clothes and go back to the bathroom. When I get there he is already into the shower.

"Aren't you going to get into the shower?"

"...Why?"

"This is a shower, if you don't come in there is no way you'll be able to wash my hair" I don't know what to do, so I stand there for a while, thinking. I can't run away now, so I start removing my clothes and when I'm done I go into de shower with him.

I take the shampoo and begin to wash his hair. I'm on his back trying to concentrate just in washing Ken's hair, but it's so easy to be distracted by his back, that now was shiny thanks to he water..., by his ass, so firm..., his legs so strong... I need to finish this soon or i'm gonna have a nosebleed, which is not totally a bad thing, it's a good way to prevent blood going... down.

"Well Ken, now you got your hair clean, I'm leaving"

"You are not going to finish the shower? Once you are wet..."

"Well..." Where the hell has my talking capacity gone?

"Come on... I'll wash your back to thank you for helping me" Oh shit. That's not what I needed. I need to get out of here as soon as possible.

"You have your arm injured... you should better wash yourself..."

"Oh, I forgot... Then wait and help me to wash myself too, please" Oh shit, again. I'm trying not to lose control, and he is making it more and more difficult. I don't know what to do, and I can't escape, it would be ridiculous...

"Give me the sponge" If I can't escape, I will reduce the "damage". It will be easier if I don't have to touch him.

"I can't. I need it to wash my front. Use your hands" Now I'm shocked. I dunno why I'm still here. I mean, I could have said NO to him, but I guess that my subconscious though that it was better to have some that not to have at all. I take a small amount of soap and wash Ken's back, trying not to make too much friction.

"Yohji... you have to wash a little harder..."

Me and my damn luck. If things weren't bad enough by now... If I begin to touch him I won't be able to stop...

To be continued...

And now... I need a little help. I have two possible storylines. One is about Yohji being able to resist this attemp of seduccion and Ken making more schemes. The other is Yohji giving in to temptation... and then see what happens. So, please, with your review tell me what would you like.

And for the Aya x Omi fans, there will be a lemon from then, kind of a side story, explaining what was Aya doing with the katana in the bathroom.

I'm waiting your reviews ^-^

Oh, I almost forgot; would someone like to be my beta reader? If someone is interested mail me: satsuki@terra.es


	2. Trying to avoid the temptation and faili...

Disclaimer: If they were mine, this wouldn't be a fanfic, it would be a script for one of the anime episodes... Rating: Well I dunno... I'll say R, because there will be a lemon (or two... or three...) OOCness? Well maybe... but without OOCness fanfiction wouldn't exist. And in the following chapters the OOCness will be explained. Oh yes, lot of thanks for the people who review the first chapter. Thank you very very much. ******************************************************************  
  
Seducing Yohji  
  
I begin to rub his back harder trying to think in unsexy things but it's not working. "Mmm... feels nice, Yohji" I don't know if it's just my imagination playing tricks on me, or if Ken really moaned. My body is taking iniciatives on his own. I see how my hands run along Ken shoulders. I feel the touch of his skin, then my hands decide to change their path and begin to run though his back. I watch Ken. He looks like he is enjoying this. Now my mind begins to wander... what would happen if I don't stop here. Looks like my mind and my body are now in sintony, because my hands go onto Ken chest. I rub his nipples with the palm of my hand. I feel how he comes closer to me, leaning his back in my chest. Then my hands leave his nipples to follow his ribs until they end up in his hips. Suddenly fear invades me. I lost control and I almost end up fucking Ken in the shower. I have to get out of here as soon as possible. I take my hands from his hips and push him a little. "Umm... emmm... I've gotta go!" I realize that I didn't bring a towel. Well, at this moment I don't care. I just run though the bathroom door trying to reach my room but *THUMMPF*. I've crashed into Aya. I see his eyes grow wider in shock, not because I'm running wet and naked on the corridor (well, maybe this shocked him a little), but for the look in my face. I think I look like the star of a horror-porno movie (if such thing exist...). He looks at me and leaves. Thank God he didn't start asking, although Aya has never been the asking kind. I finally get into my room. I realize that I don't have anything to dry myself so as in lack of something better I take my bed's sheet and wrape it around me. I'm a monster. I almost raped Ken in the shower. I can't believed I got so carried away. Ken is not the person to have as a lover; he is one of those people you would like to have as a soulmate. Someone to talk to, and cuddle. When I think of Ken the image of inocence comes to me. I need to make a resolution. I have to calm myself and stop looking at Ken with my mind full of lust or something he'll regret will happen. The best thing I can do now is going to sleep.  
  
Several hours later hunger wakes me up. I went to bed without having supper, I think I should go to the kitchen a have a snack or I won't be able to sleep. I go out with just the sheet because I don't feel like looking for a pair of boxers right know. When I'm getting into the kitchen I see the lights are on. I guess Omi is having some hot cocoa. I enter in the kitchen and Oh! horror, is not Omi but Ken in the kitchen. Shit again, just when I made a resolution about him some hours ago. "Hi Ken..." I don't know if he heard me because he is looking for something in the fridge. I try to search for something to stop me from looking his rear although it's difficult not to look at him when he is just wearing his underwear. I must have been really distracted because when I come back to reality I see him in front of me holding the jam pot in one hand and eating it with the fingers of the other hand. "Ah Yohji, I didn't hear you. I came here because I was hungry. Are you hungry too?" I don't know how to answer. His voice sounded so full of sex that I think the kind of hunger he is refering to is the kind of hunger I said I wouldn't give in. "Y-Yes..." "Then you should have some..." he tells me streching his arm until his jam- capped fingers reach my lips. I don't really know what to do. While I'm still thinking what to do he sits on my lap, facing me. I can't resist it anymore. I open my lips and he lets his fingers slip in. I suck the jam from his fingers and then I feel something cold at my chest. I don't know how, while I was lost in the feeling of licking his fingers he put some jam on my nipples. Now I feel his tongue licking and sucking my chest. I'm beginning to forget my resolutions not caring about it. This feels too good to think about anything else. He takes his fingers out of my mouth and begins to remove the sheet that's still around me "Yohji, Yohji, Yohji..." He says my name in such a delicious way... "Yohji!" Suddenly everything is becoming blurry. "Yohji!!! Get up now!! You are late for work!" I open my eyes to see that Omi is at my door, yelling at me to wake me up. When Omi leaves I take some clean clothes, a towel from the towels closet and head to the shower, I need a really cold one to go thorough today.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Poor Yohji, Ken is trying to seduce him even in his dreams, let's see if he will be able to break Yohji's resolution... Well, the second chapter is over. Soon the third chapter will be up. Oh! And please, review this ^^ I love reading reviews (who doesn't?) 


	3. Interlude 1

Disclaimer: If they were mine, this wouldn't be a fanfic, it would be a script for one of the anime episodes...

Rating: Well I dunno... I'll say R, because there will be a lemon (or two... or three...)

OOCness? Well maybe... but without OOCness fanfiction wouldn't exist.

This chapter is an interlude, showing us a little, things from Ken's POV, but don't worry next chapter Yohji'll be back ;D

And lots of thanks to all the people who revied this story so far. I'm happier than Aya with a new katana. *Makes a party for all the reviewers with the Weiss boys as waiters* 

******************************************************************

Seducing Yohji

I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I though he would fall in the shower trap and then everything would go as it had to go, but no... he had to resist. I really didn't know why he resisted. It's obvious he has interest in me, to say the least. I have catched him staring at me several times, when he thought I wasn't looking. Those times, I already liked him, but I guess I didn't dare to do a thing, until I heard some girls talking on the shop.

*Flashback*

"Hey Miaka why don't you ask Yohji for a date? You have just turned 18 last week!"

"Do you think he would tell me yes, Miki-chan?"

"Of course! You are soooo cute and..."

"He'll tell you no"

"Why do you say that Naru chan? Don't be mean!"

"Well, a friend of mine was on a date with him last week. She told me he told her that she was his last date because he had fallen in love with someone and he didn't feel like dating more girls"

"Oh, and who is the girl? Tell me! Tell me!!"

"Shut up Miaka, I don't know. He didn't say more."

*End flashback*

When I heard that it was clear to know who was him after, so why the hell he ran away from the shower? I know that almost something happened when he was rubbing my back, it was so intense... and the he just run away. I was so angry when I got out of the shower that I almost go to his room, but I had to calm down. This is something to be done slowly. Lots of times I thought of just going and tell him I liked him, but knowing him I know he would get in panic reject me. He has to realize that he wants this as much as I do or this won't work. 

I don't know why the first scheme didn't work, but I'm sure this time I will succeed. The man from the Herb Shop told me this mixture of herbs were a powerful aphrodisiac. Tomorrow Aya and Omi will be out at night, I'll manage to put this in Yohji's food, and wait for it to make effect. And if it doesn't work then...

To be continued...

Oh yeah, the names from the girls who were talking about Yohji... they are my least favourite female characters -_- so I used them as irritating fangirls.

Don't forget to review ^^


	4. Truth in the sofa

Disclaimer: If they were mine, this wouldn't be a fanfic, it would be a script for one of the anime episodes... Rating: Well I dunno... I'll say R, because there will be a lemon (or two... or three...) OOCness? Well maybe... but without OOCness fanfiction wouldn't exist.  
  
Thanks to all the people who has review this, I'm so happy when I read the reviews... ^-^ and lots of thanks to Phenocrystian for beeing my beta reader. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Seducing Yohji  
  
Today seems everything is going right. Today I have to work with Aya, which is a good thing, since Aya won't try to do a move on me. I'm still scared from what happened yesterday. Maybe it's was all a dream, but I don't thing so, because when I woke up I was naked and wrapped in a sheet. I should take a shower, but remembering last night I guess it won't be very wise go near the bathroom by now. I go to the kitchen to get something for breakfast; another thing I don't consider very wise, after dreaming with... what I dreamt, but I need to eat. When I got there I see Ken having breakfast. My first reaction is to run, but I have to be brave. "Good morning! I've made some toasts and some tea." I take a couple of toasts and a cup of tea. This tea is strange, it's darker and spicier than usual. "This tea tastes weird, have you tasted it?" "I think it tastes as always. Well I have to go, see ya later" and with that, he leaves. Maybe this tea wasn't bad, now I have a funny warm feeling. I go working. I'm beggining to feel warmer and warmer every minute. The shop is full, as always, but today I don't feel like flirting with those girls. Well, it's been a long time since I went on a date, a couples of months of so, it was when I realized I didn't like go dating. It was also when I realized that the reason I didn't like go dating anymore was Ken. Going out with someone when you are already in love doesn't feel right, it's like cheating on yourself. I'm starting to feel hot, we are near winter, maybe Aya turned the heater on. "Aya could you turn down the heater?" He looks at me. "It's off. It would be a waste of money." I don't know why I'm so hot. I don't neither know why images of Ken are coming into my mind. I take of my jumper remaining in a short sleeve t- shirt. "Aya, I'm not feeling well, I'm going upstairs." "Ok." He sais after looking at me. I must look pretty bad if he allows me to leave the shop. When I'm up, I open the windows and lie on the sofa. I don't know why I feel so hot. I'm also feeling as I was missing something, not a thing but more like a feeling. I hear the door opening, and someone enters. "Oh Yohji, what are you doing in the sofa. You should be in the shop with Aya." "I'm not feeling well, I think I have fever or something" "Let me see" He comes near me and sits on the sofa. I expect him to put his hand on my forehead to take the temperature but he begans to lean over me, until his forehead touches mine. Oh men! I feel more much hotter that a minute ago. I feel like putting my arms around his body and making him lie on top of me. I need to strip him, strip me, and feel the touch of his skin on mine. I don't know how much time I spend thinking, but Ken is still with his forehead touching mine. I realize that the heat I was feeling has disappeared. Ken moves, putting his hands on my chest to rise but he slips and his lips touches mine. Now he is almost on top of me. I open my mouth to say something and he slips his tongue into my mouth. I think this is one of the most shocking moments of my life. The terms "french-kissing" and "Ken" just don't match together. I know I should push him away because he will regret it later and I prefer not to do what I know that he doesn't like but I don't control my body and the only thing I can do now is just lie there, in the sofa, under Ken. This feels to nice. It's not one of those kisses that say "I wanna fuck you now", this is more like "I wanna give happiness to you". Maybe he feels something for me, or he would be giving now this kiss, sweeter that vanilla ice cream. Now he has his hands on my face, touching softly my cheeks. My body is able to follow my brain's orders I hug Ken, feeling his body against mine. The forgotten heat is back. I need to feel more of him. My hands begin to crawl under his t- shirt. "Yohji!! Ken!!! Come down here now! Manx's here!" I heard Aya yelling. Now I feel like I'm back to normal, I can control my body again, although I still feel the heat inside me. I get up, leaving Ken in the sofa and heading downstairs, I hope I won't be needed in this mission because I feel as if I will explode in any moment. Some seconds later Ken enters in the room. Manx puts the tape on the video. "Lately there some people were dissapearing..."  
  
To be continued....  
  
I wanted to make this fic longer, but it seems the boys are in a hurry... well let's see what happens in the next chapter. And for those who are thinking that why I didn't let Yohji surrender at last... well, I want to make him suffer ;D Send me your reviews ^.^ 


	5. Time to confess

Disclaimer: If they were mine, this wouldn't be a fanfic, it would be a script for one of the anime episodes... Rating: Well I dunno... I'll say R, because there will be a lemon (or two... or three...) OOCness? Well maybe... but without OOCness fanfiction wouldn't exist.  
  


Hiii! Long time without an update... sorry for taking so long with this chapter but I have been busy, and maybe the next chapters will take as long as it has taken to this chapter to be written ^^u

Thanks to all the people who has reviewed the fic and lots of thanks for Phenocrystian for beta reading this chapter ^^

I swear the gods are against me. I'm here in an old building in the middle of nowhere waiting for our targets to appear. Our target today is a woman called Diana Fowley. She has been kidnapping women for the Syndicate. They run medical tests on the women and made genetic experiments with them. The women were not found, or if they returned alive they developed a mortal cancer. She'll be meeting someone here for unknown reasons, we have to kill her and if possible, her contact.

I don't doubt we are needed here but I would rather be in the sofa with Ken on top of me, kissing me. When we get home we have to talk to see what our situation will be from now on. I want to finish this mission as soon as possible and go home to get rid of this heat. I don't know exactly why but I think Ken has something to do with this.

Shit, now it's starting raining, and it's raining really hard. Rain is good when you can watch it warm at home while drinking a cup of coffee. 

We are waiting here for that woman to appear, mostly we are here for support, Aya is the one who has to kill her but we know she has recurses and maybe she won't come alone.

I hear a thunder, a big one, and the building trembles. I hope it will not collapse, it seems pretty old.

I look at Ken, he is centred in the mission and I guess he is not thinking about before. If just we hadn't been interrupted... we need to talk this over or I won't be able to sleep. I suppose he knows I like him... it's not that difficult to guess. I have not been having a date for a long time, and I think I heard a couple of times the girls in the shop talking about my last date. I hoped he had heard of them... it would make things easier for me. If he felt the same, maybe he took the first step; as easily I flirt with strangers, it's really hard to gather the courage to start something with someone you know and really want. Those strangers... I liked them, of course, or I wouldn't date them, but I just went with them to forget and feel like a common person for a while. With him is different; I know I won't have to end my relationship with him because of my "work". He is able to understand me, my moods and my feelings and console me. It's not as selfish as it seems, I want to consol him too. I know he feels guilty after a mission; when we get home he is always very quiet, and in his eyes you can see his sadness.

"Here she is! But the contact is not here yet." I heard Omi say. I stop thinking about my things, it could get me killed. Ten minutes pass and at last someone arrives. He is an old man, with grey hair, dressed in a suit. He is smoking.

I see Aya getting ready while the woman and the man talk. He runs quietly towards the woman with his katana in hand.

"Shit! This meeting is over!" I heard the man say.

"Plan B! Ken, Yohji, go after the man, I'll take care of the woman. Omi come with me!" Ken and I go after the man. For being quite old he sure can run. The woman is also running, but I know Aya will catch her, or Omi darts will do their job.

The man goes outside and enters another building. We follow there after him. We suddenly stop. He is standing in front of us with a gun, and we have short range weapons, there is nothing we can do against him now.

"Fools, you don't know what are you doing. If you kill me you will kill the chance of this planet to survive. Enter there!". He points to a small room in the building. Ken tries to get near him. The man shoots the gun. The bullet passes touching Ken arm, not hurting him but breaking his jacket.

"I don't want to kill you so do as I say."

Defeated we get into the small, tiny room. He closes the door and locks it. I heard his footsteps walking away.

"Shit! Now we are trapped!" Ken is really angry. I'm feeling again the heat I have been feeling today. Although I'm feeling hot inside I realize that outside is really cold. Our clothes are soaking due to run under the hard rain after that man.

"Ken take off your jacket. Let's see how's your arm."

He removes his leather jacket and I see blood in his arm. 

"Oh... you hurt your arm again" I'm remembering now what happened in the shower, although is not a good moment to do so.

"Again?" 

"Yes... you told me two days ago that your arm was injured..."

"No i di... Oh, yes of course!!" I look at him with a questioning look. He looks like he is getting more and more nervous.

"Well... I... the truth is...". Everything is beginning to make sense.

"What's the truth?" 

He sighs.

"If I tell you the truth you'll be mad at me, so it would be better to leave it unspoken" He is shuddering now but I don't know if he is scared or if it is because of the cold.

"Are you cold?"

"Yes, it's cold here and my clothes and hair are wet". I take my top off and sit down, leaning my back against a wall.

"Take your t-shirt off and come here". He does as I tell him, but he doesn't dare to look at me. I wanted to talk about this at home, but it seems this is a good moment.

He sits in front of me. 

"Come here, if you sit there you'll be as cold as you were". When he is nearer I grab his waist and make him turn his back on me, sitting him between my legs and hugging him from behind and leaning his back against my chest.

"But... but..."

"You are cold and I'm cold so don't complain. And now you are going to tell me the truth"

"But you..."

"I will be mad if you don't. I know your arm wasn't injured two days ago, since there isn't any mark now, and I know you have something to do with the heat I've been feeling all day long". He seems to relax into the hug.

"You wouldn't understand..." He looks quite depressed now.

"If you don't tell me I won't... that's for sure. Now tell me the truth" I am beginning to lose my patient a little. How could he been so sure of himself for the last two days and now feel so shy and depressed?

"...ok. But please, don't say a thing until I finish." I whisper ok to him and hug him a little tighter.

"I've... I've been liking you more and more since two or three months ago. I knew I didn't have an opportunity since you can have a date anytime you feel like it, so I keep quiet about it. Nobody knew about it. But everything changed a week ago. I was working on the shop when I heard some girls talking about you. One of them told that in your last date you told the girl that you were in love with someone and that you didn't want to have more dates, so I though maybe you liked me, since you could like Aya because you two don't get along too well and it couldn't be Omi because he is underage and you treat him like your brother but that's all. The one left was me, and since I didn't heard you lately talking about any special girl... I dediced to seduce you, and if even I just got a bang it would be better than nothing, so I thought I could tempt you and I set you a trap. It was when I told you to help me in the shower because my arm hurt. It was a lie, but I had to attract you somehow. I though you would lost control there, and I know you almost did but then you ran away. After that I went into your room, but you had fallen asleep, and although I knew I shouldn't I have kissed you, but I was hoping you would wake up and kiss me back". Wow, what a story. But that last parts explains why I had that weird dream...

"After my plan fracassed I though I could try it again, so I bought some aphrodisiac herbs and gave then to you mixed with the tea. I left wishing that when I got back home you would throw yourself at me, but you didn't. The truth is you looked quite sick, so I decided to give up, but when I fell on top of you I couldn't help but kiss you. Now I regret it because I know the only reason you reacted the way you did were the herbs I gave you, and now I feel dirty and ashamed. So if you want to forgive me we can be friends as we were before but I will understand if you don't want to see me again..." I feel something wet on my chest and I hear him sobbing. Poor boy, he doesn't know that he has suffer for nothing, if he just told me straight that he liked me...

"Ken you..." And then the door opens.

"We found you!!" Omi and Aya opened the door.

"Great..." It's not that I'm not happy to be out of the small room, but they could wait for five minutes. Now I will have to wait until we get home to tell Ken what I wanted to tell him. 

I look at him, he isn't crying but his eyes are wet and he looks utterly depressed.

"Did you get the man?" Aya asks us.

"Nope, he had a gun and we couldn't do anything..."

"Hn... at last we got the woman..."

We get our clothes and go to the car, heading our way home, praying to get home as soon as possible to sort things out.

To be continued...

Emm... yeah... about the mission... You see... I'm a huge X files fan and I thought it would make a good mission, plus I hate Diana Fowley, that's why Aya is able to kill him while the Cigarette Smoking Man can escape; I'm fond of him, I don't think he is as bad as much people thinks ^^. I hope you enjoyed this little X files crossover.

Do you like? You don't? Review and tell me!!


	6. Truth and consecuence

Disclaimer: If they were mine, this wouldn't be a fanfic, it would be a script for one of the anime episodes... Rating: Well I dunno... I'll say R, because there will be a lemon (or two... or three...) OOCness? Well maybe... but without OOCness fanfiction wouldn't exist.  
  
Yes, yes... you may be thinking: "this girl forgot about the fic". I didn't but I have been soooo busy... and being this my first lemon, it took a lot of time because I wrote a part, I didn't like and the I erased and rewrited again... Thanks to all the people who has review this fic so far and thanks to phenocrystian for beta reading it ^.^  
  
********************************************  
  
Seducing Yohji  
  
On the way back home only Omi was to be heard. He was talking about the mission. I wasn't paying much attention to him, I have more important things to worry about. Such as Ken. He is in the other corner of the car. I'm planning on talk to Ken as soon as we reach home. After twenty minutes we got home. I see how Ken gets out of the car as fast as he can and goes inside the house. I can hear the bathroom door slaming, so I guess our conversation will have to wait for a while so I go to my room and lie in the bed. What happened today hasn't been that bad, it will help to fix all Ken's and mine's problems. I put my pajama on while Ken is in the shower. After half an hour I hear the bathroom door open, some steps on the corridor and another door closing. Well... here we go... Knock Knock. "Can I come in?" "No!" This is not a good begining, but since I have to talk with him I enter. "I think I said you couldn't come in." "Drop that. We have to talk." "...!" What kind of answer is that? I sit in his bed while he is lying there, staring at the ceiling. "Could you sit down? I can't speak with you if you are not looking at me." "No." Ok then... if he doesn't want to get up I'll have to lie down. I lie on top of him, sitting on his lap and leaning my chest against his; I also pin his hands with mine, entwining my fingers with his and facing him. "Let me go. I'm not going to be you sextoy just because what I told you before". Ok... now he is beggining to piss me off, thinking I'm that kind of person... "Before I listened to you, so now, shut up and listen to me. First, the reason I didn't jump over you in the shower is because I didn't want it to be that way with you. You have not idea what a bad night I had after that. Second, I should kill you for the aphrodisiacs thing. I was feeling sick for all the morning, and you know what, that plan was pretty crappy because I could have gone and fuck with anyone I wanted, but I didn't. And you know why? Because I was all the time thinking of you. Why? Because I have been three months waiting for you. In the last three months I just chatted with my dates, I didn't even kiss them because the one I wanted to kiss was you!" He lifts his torso and head as much as he can, since I still have his hands pinned, and kisses me, softly; just lips touching lips. "Do you want me?" "Yes." "Then I'm yours. Forever." This is all I need to move on. Without letting him go I kiss him. I explore his mouth and then I began to suck his lower lip. I realize I must have let his hands go, in part because mine are touching his face and mostly because his hands are now under my pajama's shirt and undoing the buttons. I begin to remove his t-shirt. He lifts his arms and the t-shirt is out. I reach his neck and suck there until I'm sure a hickey will be there. "You marked me!" "You said you were mine. That's my claim on you" Before he is able to talk I kiss him again. We roll and now he is in top of me. Ken begins to kiss my chest and my abdomen. I can feel his lips on my body, it's so delightful... It's not just the physical feeling, it's more like a state of mind. When I realize again I'm with my boxers only; he took my pajama pants off while I was thinking. He lies now on top of me, kissing me, touching me. He is now getting rid of his underwear. Now he is naked and sliding my boxers along my legs to take them off. Now we are both naked. Again, he is on top of me. His fingers are touching my lips; I take his fingers in my mouth and begin to suck them. While his fingers are still in my mouth he spread wet kisses along my body. He wets my skin and kisses me in that spot. I am beginning to question why I'm just lying here without barely touch him and letting him in charge of the situation. "Ken, why..." I can't end the sentence. He shuts me up with a kiss. To be a virginal boy his kisses are like fire. I feel his hand reaching my cock and stroking it. Suddenly I stop caring why I'm so passive. He kisses me again and then I know I'm lost. My breathing is getting heavier and I can't think clearly at all. I don't know where he has learn to kiss like that. "I want to be yours" It takes several seconds until I realize the implications of what I said but if I stop and think about it I find that I don't care. I just want to feel him. While my mind was wandering among the pleasure he made me lie in my stomach.  
  
He begans to run my back with his tongue and eventually kissing some spots. Suddenly I feel a finger coming inside. He slids a second and begins to strech me, going deeper and touching that spot that turns me into a brainless being who just feels. "Do you have lube?" "Lube?" I think I'll have to explain this part to him later... "Never mind..." Oh, this is gonna hurt tomorrow but if I stop now I think I would die from all the heat and pasion that I have inside. But this part is going to be made my way since I'll be the one in pain tomorrow. In a quick grab I make us roll so now I on top of him. "What are you going to do?" "Shhhh... Trust me" I sit in his lap and begin to bury him in me. I'm doing it slow, but suddenly he lifts his hips in a reflect act and he is totally inside me. A small cry of pain escapes my mouth. "Sorry" "Don't worry about that now. Have you ever done this?" "No... you are my first..." I bent a little, enough to give him a quick kiss. "Let your body guide you" said that I began to move. Now one of his hands is on my nipples, playing with them and with the other he began to stroke my cock again. When he hits my prostate I get lost among the three feelings. My hands began to touch his chest and pinch his nipples. His breathing becomes heavier and he begins to moan and scream. So loud... I like it. His hips are thrusting frantically into me. This is so going to hurt tomorrow, but right now I couldn't care less. With a last thrust he comes. I feel his warmth inside me and that makes me come too. I get him out of me and lie there, hugged him. I get up and start going to the bathroom. "Where are you going?" I can see something like fear in his eyes. "I'll be back on a sec" I take a towel and wet it a little, going back to the room I clean myself a little. In the room Ken is lying with his eyes closed. I clean him too. "What are you doing?" "You are not going to sleep all sticky, are you?" I go out and leave the towel in the dirty clothes basket. I kiss him and slide into the bed. "Yohji..." "Shhh... sleep now, talk tomorrow" I cover us with the sheet and hug him. "But..." "Sleep... Don't worry about anything now. Everything is going to be all right" With this he seems to follow my advice, he takes my hand in his and allows sleep to take over him. Soon I feel myself falling asleep too.  
  
To be continued...  
  
It seems the end but it's not. There is still the closure left and the "bonus track" of how Aya and Omi managed to break the bathtub with Aya's katana. And please, please please review this chapter. It's my first lemon and I want to know what I did right and what I did wrong to improve my future lemons ^-^ C'mon.... if you review I'll send you a stripper weiss boy to your house for your own enjoyment ;D 


	7. Happy ending

Disclaimer: If they were mine, this wouldn't be a fanfic, it would be a script for one of the anime episodes... Rating: Well I dunno... I'll say R, because there will be a lemon (or two... or three...) OOCness? Well maybe... but without OOCness fanfiction wouldn't exist.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Seducing Yohji  
  
I wake up; watching the clock on the table I can see it's quite late, 3 p.m. Good thing today is Sunday. I watch Ken and he is still sleeping, spread on the bed, with his head on my chest as well as his arm. Carefully to not wake him up I lift him until he lies on me and hugging him tightly I begin to kiss his face. He seems to react to this since he begins to open his eyes. He stares at me with a look I can't read. "Morning Baby!" "Morning" he rest his head against my body and sighs. He remains like that for a while. "Are you ok?" "Yeah... I was just thinking in everthing that has happened in the last three days" "Do you regret it?" "No, no! I just was thinking in how life can change in a moment. And also how stupid I have been. I should have told you straighfoward but I was scared" "Don't worry 'bout that. In the future we will remember and laugh at it" "Let's go to sleep again? I'm still tired" "Ok... but let's eat a little before we go to sleep again. Wait here I'll be back in a second" I go to the kitchen and look for something to eat in the fridge. I find a melon and cut some. There are is also some ham. I also cut some of it and put it all in a dish. I drop the melon again in the fridge and then I see it... a pot of peach jam. I hesitate for a moment and then grab the pot too. "Here is dinner" I sit in the bed leaving the pot in the floor, just to use it later. Getting some ham and melon in a fork I start feeding Ken. He lacking a fork starts to feed me with his bare hands. I end up sucking Ken's fingers. When the dish is over I drop in carefully on the floor, then is when I touch the jam pot that I almost forgot. When Ken sees it gets his hand back and look at me weirdly. "What's that for?" "You see... the other night after the shower incident I had a dream where..." Oooh... I think we are going to have a funny afternoon. We'll have time to sleep tomorrow...  
  
Fin.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Yeah... the end. I'm happy with this fic, it's more much better than my first (A Touya x Yukito fic, in spanish, if someone feels like giving it a try the tittle is "Confesiones indiscretas" -yeah, the tittle sucks- ). Thank you veeeery much to all the people who has review this fic. And lots of thanks to Phenocrystian who review the fic. But wait! It's not over yet, there is left a "bonus track" explaining how Aya and Omi did with Aya's katana to end up breaking the tub so there is still fun left :D  
  
A little note about the ham and melon thing... I dunno why I made Yohji get that from the kitchen, the truth is I can't imagine a ham hanging from Weiss kitchen but I was thinking in some juicy fruit and it came to my mind... the ham was just because it goes well with melon, at last where I live.... Well... I'll stop talking about food now...  
  
Someone in the reviews told me I wrote too "now he does that and now I do this" and reading my fic I realized she (i guess it's a she...) was right. I'll try to improve that in my next fic. The fault of this is that when I imagine the fic I don't see it as words but as if I was making a movie with the camara movement and such which wouldn't be bad if I just got the two boys and a videocamara but since that's not possible... I'll try to write better!  
  
Keep waiting for the omake. Next week it should be already done ^-^ See ya! Oh, and pleaaase review ( 


End file.
